The Voltouri Returns
by septembermorn
Summary: Post BD. What will happen when the Volturi come after Renesemee? "They fight, Paris falls." Who will fall this time, the Voltouri or the Cullens? Do not own any of the Twilight saga. PLEASE Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV

"Nessie!"

I came bounding through the back glass doors. I had already phased into my wolf form because I intended to playfully tackle Nessie as soon as I saw her; that is, if Edward wasn't around.

The smell hit me full force as soon as I opened the door and went inside. As much as I hung around this place, the smell never failed to resurrect an instinctual part of me that wanted to rip apart anything that moved around me. However, I had imprinted on Renesemee, Edward and Bella's half-vampire daughter, and, loosely speaking, I considered the rest of the Cullen's my friends. But they were bloodsuckers all the same.

I tried to beat down that other side of me as I called out again, "Nessie!"

She sometimes didn't like her nickname depending on what kind of mood she was in, maybe she was ignoring me.

There was lithe movement flitting down the staircase that caught my eye. For a moment my heart raced with happiness until I saw that it wasn't Nessie. My heart sank a little until I realized who it really was. It was Bella…next best thing to Nessie herself.

I whined as if to ask, "Where is everybody?" after I half-ran over to her.

Bella started laughing at my expression. "Don't…don't get…so…uptight, Jake." She said between giggles. It was almost as instinctual to be that way when I didn't have Nessie in my sight. In some small way, I suppose I could understand how Edward felt about being protective of his wife and only daughter.

I rearranged my face slightly to hide the disappointment and sudden worry. And in case Bella saw through me like usual, I gave her arm a reassuring nudge with my muzzle.

Bella stroked the top of my head as she told me, "Edward and Renesemee went hunting. Sort of a father/daughter deal, you know."

I whined again. Honestly, I was beginning to sound more like a baby than a wolf.

"Aww, Jake. They won't be gone long and Edward is more than capable of taking care of her." Bella tried to reassure me. "Why don't you go find something to eat in the kitchen and then hang out here until they get back. You know Renesemee would be disappointed if you didn't stay and wait for her."

I had to admit, she had me there. I plopped down right where I was and sighed. This set Bella off into a new round of giggles. I tried to scowl at her but she wasn't buying it.

"If it will make you feel better, you can come help me." She told me. "I'm rearranging the furniture in her room to make room for her birthday present."

I lifted my head, curious as to what they had gotten her that took up so much space. I gave a small, enthusiastic bark encouraging Bella to let me in on the secret.

"No way, Jake!" Apparently, she knew what I wanted without Edward's interpretative abilities. "If I tell you, you'll spill it to Nessie!"

I growled playfully in protest.

She laughed, but argued her case. "All she has to do is look at you, smile and ask and you'd be spilling your guts."

Again, she had me. I growled again and put my head back down.

"Suit yourself." Bella said and then went back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesemee's POV

Dad and I had had our fill and were now playing some form of hide-and-seek through the forest. But dad was such a cheater. He used my thoughts to find me. I had managed to figure out that if I closed my eyes he couldn't see where I was and if I thought about something different, he wouldn't find me as fast. We had made a rule that you couldn't breathe and follow each other's scent, which would be too easy. It was fun to actually act my age for a little while.

Right now I was hiding up a tree, on the second branch, only high enough where his peripheral vision wouldn't spot me as fast. He seemed to get a little jumpy if I got too high or got into something that he deemed potentially dangerous. I was, after all, half human and, therefore, still breakable. My skin was hard, but still penetrable. And, to top it all off, I seemed to have inherited my mother's clumsy habits.

I stifled a giggle as he ran this way and that. Suddenly he was standing right under the limb I was perched on. I had given myself away. But father that he was, he was playing along…pretending for my sake.

"Nessie?" He called. His voice was smooth and warm. "Where are you?" He paused for effect and then continued. "It's not good to worry a father so." Another pause, then his voice turned the least bit threatening. "If you don't come out, I'll start ripping the forest apart, piece by piece, until I find you."

I giggled again as I imagined that. He was obviously reading my thoughts and laughed at my mental pictures as well of him doing just that.

Suddenly, he went rigid as a plank and his face lost all traces of amusement. In fact, his face turned livid. At first I thought Jake might have come around and dad was mad that he was interrupting our "bonding time." He also began breathing again.

He didn't look up but his voice was as serious as a heart attack. "Renesemee, stay right where you are. Don't move, don't stir around, don't make a sound, don't even breath; and whatever happens, DO NOT come down from there, young lady!" He talked so low that even I could barely hear it.

I was immediately on the defensive. He hardly ever used such a severe tone. Something serious must be wrong.

"_Dad?_" I thought.

He finally looked up at me and shook his head and then turned his attention back down. I could tell he was absolutely serious. He disappeared and in the few seconds he was gone I panicked, but he came back and stood just as rigidly as before.

He had turned with his back towards my tree so I scanned the forest in that general direction. My senses weren't as good as his, but they were still better than a full-blooded human.

After a few long, tense moments 5 people came into view. They looked familiar to me but I couldn't quite place how or when. Then my memory kicked in and I remembered some sort of confrontation years ago. I couldn't remember at that particular moment what it had been about though.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Jane; greetings."

A part of my mind recognized those names and I stiffened as well.

It was obvious that dad was tense but he was forcing himself to be polite.

The man in front of the group, apparently the leader, spoke first.

"My dear Edward!" He crooned.

My father nodded stiffly. "Aro." He repeated.

"It has been far too long since we've seen you and your family." Aro continued, unperturbed by dad's attitude.

After a moment of silence, dad growled at the man. There had been a woman standing behind Aro but she was hardly too noticeable because Aro commanded such a presence. But she now moved out from behind him, took two steps forward and placed herself protectively in front of Aro. She hissed back and barred her teeth. I was about to growl at her myself when dad beat me to it. However, his growl was slightly different. It reminded me of his warning, which is what he must have intended it for.

"_Sorry_." I whispered in my mind. I settled for giving the woman a dirty look that she couldn't see or feel.

"Now, now," Aro said calmly. "Before anyone loses there temper…"

"_Too late_." I thought.

"…let me explain. I've come to see Carlisle on an errand of friendship. Please don't take the curiosity you hear in my head, dear Edward, as anything more than idle ponderings of a curious collector."

Dad wasn't placated. He growled again, it was deeper sounding.

"I should love to see her on this visit though," Aro continued without missing a beat, "…and dear Bella too." He tacked on.

One of the other figures glided forward now and leaned in to whisper something to Aro, but we could all hear what he said. "Her scent is strong in these woods, Aro, if you wish…."

Dad's chest ripped with growls and hisses then, drowning out, at least to my ears, the rest of what the figure was saying. Everyone flinched at his outburst of fury, including me.

"I thought you came to see Carlisle, NOT track _my_ daughter." Dad spat out with the silent edge of a threat of violence if Aro had any plans to change that fact in the slightest.

Aro merely smiled and patted the figure standing beside him on the shoulder and then moved forward towards my father. "My dear Edward, please calm yourself, we mean no harm to the child. I admit that it would be fascinating to see how she has developed over the past few years. But believe me, our first and foremost business is with Carlisle. Is she here with you by any chance?"

All the while he spoke, Aro moved closer to dad. As he finished his sickeningly sweet speech, he reached towards my father, who recoiled from the near touch.

"No. I'm hunting alone today. She's probably out with Jake or some other friends."

I was surprised that he mentioned Jake in front of them.

Aro frowned, but Jane, behind him, smiled at her opening. She seemed to concentrate solely on my father.

Suddenly he gasped in pain and doubled over. If possible, Jane smiled wider and dad's pain seemed to intensify. He fell onto the ground writhing in agony, but he never cried out.

I didn't care if she was a full vampire, she had had it. No one treated my father that way. I was preparing to jump on top of her and rip her into a million pieces until I heard my father's voice. It was strained. "NO!" He yelped. It sounded as much a plea as it was a demand. I looked down at him. He was laying on his back to where he could see me, but he was still thrashing in pain. Every now and then he would growl or hiss until a new wave of pain hit him. I didn't know whether his reaction was a warning to keep my place or to Aro and his group. I rather imagined some of both. With effort he kept his head still enough for me to see. His face was contorted with his pain and his eyes were filled with unimaginable amounts of despair, fear, hurt, anger, and love.

"_DAADDDYYY?_!" I wailed silently. "_No, please, no. No_, please_, no_." I chanted in my head.

Dad finally tightly shut his eyes and turned his head away so he wasn't looking in my direction anymore.

I bit my lip to keep myself still. There would be no way I would disobey my father at a time like this, but I wanted so badly to go to him.

Aro, despite his sympathetic look, took a lot longer than necessary to stop the torture.

"JAKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my mental lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Jakes POV

I wasn't sleeping good anyway, so I just assumed it was worry combined with dreams, but I woke up growling. I had heard Nessie's frantic voice calling me. I was on my feet and heading for the door in two seconds before I was really aware of what was going on.

For a fraction of a second, I stopped to think through what I was intending to do. Did I really need to? Then I heard her calling me again.

"Jake! Where the hell are you?" The voice repeated.

That did it. Even if I was going mental, I was going to go find her…and Edward. And out the door I went and bounded off into the woods.

I had picked up Nessie's scent several times as I ran through the forest, but they only led to a dead carcass and a couple of dead ends.

Where were they?

Off in the distance I thought I heard voices. I slowed down so I could hear them more clearly, but I was still too far away to make out exactly what they were saying.

However, one of them sounded in pain. This made my blood boil.

I began to run again.

If one hair on Renesemee's head was out of place…The oath made me laugh as it jogged my memory. Edward had said practically the very same thing to me when Bella broke her hand trying to slap me for kissing her.

As I got closer the voices got clearer. "Enough beloved Jane." That was a man's voice and hauntingly familiar. "We musn't wear out our welcome before we've finished what we came here for." The man prattled on.

I could now hear someone breathing heavily in frustration, but the pained growls had stopped.

Where were Edward and Nessie?

As I got closer I heard another voice, but this one surprised me. It was Edward.

"I suggest, Aro, that you find Carlisle as soon as possible." He was seething mad, but otherwise unharmed from what I could tell.

By this time I was close enough to see what was going on from behind some bushes. I recognized the other vampires immediately; the Voltouri. But what in the world were they doing here again?

Suddenly I noticed that Renesemee was missing from the group. My heart stopped and then jump started again into double time. I saw red again and was ready to pounce on the nearest filthy bloodsucker I could get to.

I couldn't believe Edward, of all….people, could let something like this happen. Renesemee.

Then Edward began sniffing the air…very deliberately.

"_Stupid leech_," I thought. "_Of course you know I'm here. Don't give it away and we might can take them down here and now after they've_…"

Edward growled but kept sniffing the air. By now the other leeches had gotten wind, literally, of my presence too.

"Wolf," one of them said in disgust.

The closest one to Edward spoke up next. "Well, Edward, at least you haven't continued your association with them."

They must have thought that he was doing this from hatred of my kind. Truth be told, he probably did loathe me just a bit because of the whole thing with his daughter, but that wasn't the same thing.

Edward didn't answer. Instead he was still sniffing at the air. After a few seconds he shot me the briefest look…one that seemed to accuse me of missing something obvious. He tilted his head back, still sniffing, as if he were looking at the sky, growled low, then he put his head back down real quick.

"Disgusting creatures aren't they?" Aro mocked.

I would have leaped out from my hiding place and given him what for had I not followed Edwards gaze. I felt like jumping for joy. It was Renesemee!

Then my blood was boiling again as I realized that she…that they both, were still in a very dangerous spot.

"_Get them out of here somehow_!" I silently ordered Edward. "_I'll take care of Nessie. I'll run her straight to La Push and won't let her ever get a foot away from me_."

Edward stiffened. He didn't like to leave Nessie like this, but what other choice did he have.

"Indeed." Edward agreed. "Shall we go find Carlisle?" His voice was tight and rough.

"Splendid." The one closest to Edward said. "Lets." He beckoned to the rest of his group to follow him and Edward with a wave of his hand. He also tried to reach out to Edward and touch him on the shoulder but Edward quickly ducked away and headed in the opposite direction with the others closely behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards POV

It seemed like a longer run back to the house than usual, even at vampire speed, but that was because of the company that I had with me and what I could hear in their thoughts. The Voltouri. It was a most unsettling reality.

Jane was thinking of painful ways to torture myself and my family. Aro was speculating about any sort of addition he could gain for his 'collection' on this visit. Demetri was still thinking of tracking Nessie, which made me furious with him. Cauis and Marcus were, overall, bored with the whole trip, so they weren't thinking much outside of that.

I tried to stay out of Demetri's thoughts as much as possible because it made me so mad, but I did have to keep a close watch on him to know if he was planning anything. It took a lot of restraint not to try and rip him apart here and now regardless of what would most likely happen to me afterwards.

Twice Aro had tried to touch me so he could conveniently know everything since he has last seen us. He would also find out that I had been lying about where Renesemee was. That was the first time in my existence that I doubted my expert vampiric lying ability. Fortunately I had been lucky enough to get away from his grasp in time. I would have to watch for another of his attempts as well.

I tried to focus most of my mind around the questions that our unexpected visitors raised. _How would I warn my family without these_…_these_…leeches…_finding out about it? How could I contain Bella from doing something rash and probably getting herself hurt? Would Alice have seen this and disappeared again by the time we got back? It was annoying not to know the answers. It was even worse to know that I couldn't do anything about it…yet. _

Part of me was also focused solely on Renesemee.

_When Jane was torturing me and I looked up at her to silently warn her, she looked so unhappy, so scared…and I couldn't comfort her like a _proper_ father was supposed to. Renesemee. She was my one chance to be a father and look what has happened to her. It would have been better for her had she never been born….NO, NO, NO, NO!!!! I must never think that! I was way more than glad that she existed! Nessie. My only daughter. My baby. And considering how she came into this world…my miracle. Bella and Nessie made my kind of existence seem so right. _

_And Jacob…as much as I naturally hated his kind, I was most grateful he happened to show up when he did. I wasn't sure I could have pulled that off by myself. As much, as I wanted to hate him personally for his 'relationship' with my daughter_ (I smiled at that word), _I had to give him credit for him being there when he was really needed. _

We were getting real close to the house now. I could hear the thoughts of my family again, and honestly, as chaotic as they were, their mental voices were a comfort. They reminded me that I wasn't fighting this alone.

It was Jasper that called to me with his thoughts, the others were just randomly thinking through possibilities (and Bella's mind was silent as usual when she didn't remove her shield).

"_Edward._" He called. His voice was calm but it was traced with concern and sadness. "_We know about the Voltouri. Alice saw them a few minutes ago. Carlisle and Esme are on their way back. They are only a few minutes away. Alice saw Nessie up a tree with a horrified look on her face and then says that a few moments later it goes blank._" Humor came into Jasper's voice as he continued. "_Needless to say, Bella is…well, being Bella. You had best speak to her as soon as Carlisle distracts our company and explain as quickly as you possibly can about what happened to her and where she's at._" At least there was no doubt in his mind that she was still ok.

"Thanks." I whispered in my head, knowing that he couldn't hear me, but was sure he could sense the grateful emotions that I felt towards my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

Edward came through the side door escorting our unwanted guests at the same time that Carlisle and Esme came though the back door. It was a relief to know that Carlisle was back to deal with Aro and his crew. It was also a comfort to be close to Edward again. What was so disturbing was the fact that Edward left this morning with our daughter to hunt and now he comes back without her and brings back this lot instead. At least I knew if something had happened to Renesemee, Edward wouldn't now be calmly leading this group here.

The whole family was gathered into the livingroom. I went to Edward's side almost as soon as he came through the door. I could tell, just by looking at him, that he was greatly stressed…and anxious…and annoyed.

"Renesemee?" I asked him cautiously. I tried to keep my voice under control and hoped that these particular vampires wouldn't notice my burning motherly concern.

"Nessie went with Jake for the day." Edward answerd stiffly, mechanically. He gave my hand a quick squeeze, telling me that there was more to it than that but it couldn't be told here.

"Bella!" Aro spoke for the first time. "You have adjusted admirably to vampire life. You're lovely."

If I were still human I would be turning an embarrassing shade of scarlet right about now; I always did when anyone complemented me, even the likes of Aro.

"Thank you, Aro." I said smoothly. "I'm loving my new life very much."

Right then Edward flinched, obviously from someone's thoughts. I looked back at him to find some kind of answer, but he had plastered an indifferent look on his face.

Fortunately, Aro never noticed; he had turned his attention to Carlisle and they were talking off to the side. The remaining vampires were having a staring contest. I was sure that they had noticed Edward's reaction. I just wondered who it was from.

I concentrated on hefting my shield out of my mind and putting it around my family. It had gotten easier over the years, but I still had to concentrate a fair amount on it.

"_Edward?_" I said gently in my head.

He gave my hand another tight squeeze.

"_Nessie, she's ok isn't she?_" I thought again.

Another affirmative squeeze.

Well, that was the most important thing. I'd find out the details later.

I felt a stab against my shield. It was Jane. Edward growled a warning at her and she stopped her attempted torture…for the moment. She wouldn't hurt my family if I could help it. I checked to make sure that my shield held around my family.

I felt Edward go rigid beside me but I didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong because Aro spoke up from the corner that he and Carlisle retreated to. "Dear ones, we'll be hunting before we leave. I'd like a 'taste' of this lifestyle these Cullen's have created. Carlisle has agreed to come with us. I do hope little Renesemee has come home by the time we return." I hadn't missed Aro's veiled threat. I suspected no one else did either, but he continued on as if nothing were wrong. "Until later my friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Alice POV

The Voltouri were almost as bad as the werewolves.

Nobody relaxed until they were a good distance into the forest. It was Bella that was the first to move or speak. She looked to Edward and asked, "What are we going to do?"

We all looked to him because we were all wondering the same thing. Without Carlisle there to guide us, that leadership naturally shifted to Edward, who still hadn't moved even a centimeter. He didn't answer right away thinking through all the possibilities.

Esme wanted to offer some kind of reassurance and hope, "The safest place for Renesemee right now would be the reservation with the wolves. That way we can deal with the Voltouri and the wolves protect her."

This seemed to thaw out Edward.

"Not necessarily." He sighed. The attention shifted from Esme back to Edward. Bella was clearly concerned for her family. "The Voltouri have even less regard for werewolves than we do. They are even lower than humans. No way would they honor any sort of treaty with them. And if they are very determined to really get to Nessie, they would just destroy the pack to do it." Esme and Bella both shuddered. "They would probably even enjoy it. It would only be a matter of time if Demetri started tracking her, and they wouldn't give a second thought to crossing the boundary line and getting Nessie." Edward glanced at Bella to see how she was reacting to his assessment.

Jasper, who had become very defensive since I saw who was coming, re-asked Bella's previous question, "So, what are we going to do about it?" I was sure there was no doubt in his mind what needed to be done, but the only question to him was how.

"I'm not sure if that's not the only thing we can do, Alice." Edward was now looking at me and answering my thoughts. He apparently didn't like the lack of options either, but he recognized that it had to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper POV

We quickly discussed what the best thing to do was. Edward and Bella would go stay with Nessie at La Push since they were the only ones, besides Carlisle, allowed on the reservation. The rest of us would follow Carlisle and his party. At best the Volturi would feed, and then leave peacefully without going after Nessie. However, I could feel that everyone was fearing the worst, despite the waves of calm I continually tried to send them. We all knew Aro well enough to know that he wouldn't let this go so easily. He was an avid collector and when he wanted something he become obsessive about getting it.

I tried to keep a close tab on Edwards emotional state. Emmett was the biggest of all of us but Edward had the shortest fuse. He was the hardest to control. I knew he wanted to stay angry, but surely that much wasn't a good thing. So I tried to carefully regulate his anger level. Every now and then he would glare at me for calming him down.

I also wanted to keep a watch on Edward for another reason. There was an odd combination of emotions emanating from him, especially when someone mentioned Renesemee; undeniable love, of course, but also, loss, pain, guilt, possessiveness, and fear. Bella felt love and fear as well, but Edward must be thinking something additional to the situation to generate such strong feelings.

I felt Alice stiffen in front of me. I knew she was having a vision.

Everyone else noticed as well.

After a few moments I felt her horror and then she trembled.

I burned to know what the vision was about that had frightened my wife but that would have to wait for a few minutes. There were more pressing matters, namely controlling Edward.

Edward's anger and hatred spiked to a point where it was even hard to control my own emotions.

"How long before they leave the others?" His voice was tight.

"What?" Emmett asked impatiently. He couldn't stand it when Alice and Edward had these silent conversations.

"How soon?" Edward stormed. He glared daggers at Alice while she scanned the future.

Instincively, I wrapped my right arm protectively around Alice's chest. She gratefully leaned into me.

Bella also tightened her grip on Edward's arm, partially for restraint and partially for support.

I knew my brother's anger wasn't directed at my wife, however, should he explode, it would be her he went after.

"I won't do that." Edward told me. I believed him but I didn't relax. I had been a military man. I knew that acute stress could break a person, sometimes without them realizing it.

Edward half-heartedly cocked a guilty eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"An hour." Alice said confidently. "He still has to figure out what he wants to do."

"Will someone please explain what just happened?" Rosalie complained. Esme, Emmett, and Bella bobbed their heads in agreement.

Edward and Alice exchanged a glance not sure who should explain.

"I saw Demetri off by himself…tracking." Alice began.

Bella gasped.

"Why that low down…" Emmett started to swear but Rosalie cut him off by smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow," he rubbed the back of his head as if he were really hurt, "What was that for? Everyone was thinking it, I was just saying it." **(Yes, that was a **_**Pirates of the Caribbean **_**reference)**

"Caius and Marcus were also gone. It was only Aro and Jane with Carlisle." Edward finished.

"Oh, my." Esme whispered after a full minute of silence.

"What do you think we should do, Jasper?" Edward asked. He felt desperate.

I quickly thought of the numbers. We were weaker divided up but there was no other alternative. The odds were a little more even that way on both sides, but it would also mean that every member of the Cullen family would have to actively participate.

Edward nodded his agreement, but he didn't like it.

"I suggest that you, Bella and Alice go to the reservation as you planned before. Rosalie and Esme will find Carlisle and Jasper and I will go for Demtri." Emmett said.

"What about Caius and Marcus? Esme reminded us.

"We'd be too outnumbered that way." I said. "I think the best thing would be for Bella to go to the reservation alone." Edward growled at me. I knew how he felt…literally and figuratively. Heaven knows that I wouldn't want to leave Alice alone with the Voltouri running loose. But the problem was, we needed every available person. "Jake and the wolves will be there too." I reminded him. "I think Demetri and Jane will be the greatest challenge. So, Edward, you and Emmett take Demetri, Alice and I will go after Caius and Marcus and Esme and Rose can join with Carlisle with Aro and Jane. It would be a good asset to have Bella's shield, at least against Jane, but I do agree that someone besides the wolves need to be there with Renesemee. And I wouldn't dare taking her off the reservation unless the entire pack came too.

"I guess your right." Edward admitted defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. It has taken a while to figure out what I want to happen with the fight and all. **

**Also, just a heads up for later…I apologize if I seem to write too sympathetically towards Edward. He is, after all, the perfect man, so I figured he would be the perfect father. This is how I see it. Eventually, he will have to fight something that might do more damage to him than the Volturi…and no one can help him on that one. **

**Anyway, here is what happens next…**

Jasper POV

I carefully gave everyone a wave of confidence and determination. They would need a high positive attitude to pull this off.

Emmett POV

Jasper was working his magic on us, psyching us up for the fight.

"Em and I will run Bella to the boundary line before Demetri leaves the others. Then we will try to intercept him."

We all looked to Alice to see if this would work.

Edward let out a long, irritated growl. "Come on, Emmett. Let's get going." Edward ordered as he grabbed Bella around the waist and practically dragged her out the door.

I kissed my beautiful Rose good and hard once and then took off after them. It would take all I had to catch up to Edward.

Finally, I made it up to them. Thankfully, Edward wasn't running at his full potential because of Bella.

"What was all that about? What's the rush?" I asked Edward.

He didn't look at me or Bella when he answered but he did seem to pick up his pace a little as he spoke.

"Demetri disappeared from Alice's vision before we could catch up to him."

I think we all picked up the pace then.

We left Bella at the boundary line with Jake and Nessie after a 'tender moment' between the two love birds. Honestly, sometimes they could be as bad as…no, I guess not.

We headed back with the intent of picking up Demetri's trail and catching up to him before he made it to the reservation. But even at vampire speed it took a while to follow Demetri's pat. It was as if he went in circles and this way and that, knowing that we would be following him. But there was really no other way. We would be tracking him blind if we didn't follow his scent. Edward was still getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

**Later…**

It seemed to me that we were wasting time. We were getting no where this way. I think that we should just head to La Push and patrol the boundary line. Eventually, that's where Demetri would end up. It wasn't the best idea to have him so close to Bella and Nessie, but it was about all we had at this point.

"Let's go!" Edward said quickly then took off. I quickly followed.

Darn that vampire. I keep forgetting that he can read my mind. Maybe I should think about Rose…I smiled.

Edward made a disgusted look at my idea and said, "That's sick."

I was about to make a sarcastic comment about Edward and Bella, but I thought better of it. I valued my well-being a little too much to be taunting Edward in his current frame of mind.

Edward POV

I was grateful to Emmet for trying to lighten the mood, but honestly, I wasn't up for it. All I wanted to do right now was rip the Volturi into unrecognizable shreds, starting with Demetri. I could physically feel the 'blood-lust,' or whatever it was.

We were nearing the La Push boundary line. I was already picking up Demetri's scent, which, if possible, would have given me a heart attack right then and there. But right then I heard something much worse, something I truly feared. It was a high pitched scream.

There was no doubt in my mind that it was Bella. Her and Renesemee's voices were the most important sounds in my universe. I would know them under any circumstance.

I listened carefully as I willed myself to go even faster, Emmett would just have to catch up. There were several angry growls and snarls. It sounded like it was Demetri against Bella and several members of the pack. Just wait till I got there!

When I came into view, I never slowed down. I quickly singled out Demetri and made a bee line for him. Hopefully, he was distracted enough to not realize that I was here and I would be fast enough to attack before he reacted.

Luckily, I have the advantages that I do. I would instantly know what he was thinking and could act one step ahead of him.

I took a flying leap at the dark figure towing over my crouched wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has been patient. It has been difficult trying to write this particular section of the story. But I think I have it figured out now and should post more often. Thanks again for all comments, favorites, and everything else! You guys are great! More stories to come in the future. **

Bella POV

I have watched Edward tangle with the werewolves from time to time over the years and I have watched him hunt countless times. Still, those were cases of irritation and survival. This fight was completely different. I watched in shock and fear as he fought with Demetri; as every bit of the lethal vampire he had repeatedly tried to convince me that he was.

It was the same with Emmett. It was hard to imagine that the huge angry frame of my brother-in-law was a fun-loving bear any other time.

And the wolves. I had watched them chase after Laurent all those years ago, but hadn't witnessed the actual quarrel. They truly looked and acted like wild animals, while still showing the intelligence of a different being within. The instruction they received from fighting with the newborns was paying off yet again.

The wound on my shoulder where Demetri got close enough to bite me was throbbing in pain, but I didn't move a centimeter from my crouch. Part of me wanted to run back to where Nessie and Jake were. Part of me wanted to stay and finish off Demetri myself. Another part was transfixed and awed by watching Edward. And another, smaller part, a human characteristic that I carried with me, just wanted to run as far away from it all as I possibly could.

I watched with a guilty sense of satisfaction as my family gained a slight advantage over the lone vampire. There was no doubt in my mind that Demetri would meet his end here. The odds were simply against him. The question I feared the most was, what would it cost our side? How many of _my _loved ones would Demetri manage to drag down with him?

With this wave of uncertain questions came a wave of bitter hatred and anger. I was suddenly resolutely determined that my happily-ever-after wasn't going to be ruined by the likes of the Voltouri.

I hadn't been trained very much. Edward wasn't too happy with me wanting or needing to learn in the first place. However, that didn't seem to matter right now, I was fighting for _my_ family; _my_ happy forever that was just getting started.

Instinctively my face twisted into a snarl and I growled. Deep inside, a tiny voice tried to remind me of what Edward would have to say about me jumping unnecessarily into the middle of the fight.

_It is precisely for Edward, and Nessie, and the Cullens, and the wolves that I do just that._ I argued back in my head. Then I ignored the pleading voice, letting my primal instincts take over. I zeroed in on my target and leapt for the kill.

Edward POV

I was shocked and terrified when I realized that it was Bella on Demetri's back, going for his neck.

Demetri was too distracted to do anything about his mount immediately, but it wouldn't take him but a few seconds. He was aptly skilled enough from the centuries of training to break my Bella right in two.

I had to do something, anything.

Something in the back of my mind found this situation ironic. It reminded me of the Quilulete legend of the third wife. The very same that Bella tried to imitate when Victoria found us. Now the roles were reversed. Bella was rushing into the fray and I was trying to find a way to save her.

Although there really wasn't enough room for two on Demetri's back, I leapt up there as well.

Bella was already biting him and trying to snap his neck at the same time. Demetri was at least able to struggle his way out of that one. In that I could help her. I have been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this anyway. I secured a grip around Demetri's neck, carefully not to get Bella's head as well, and quickly tugged with all my might. Demetri's head promptly snapped off and soared in the other direction.

Bella, in a moment of humanity, tumbled to the ground, but she quickly regained herself and was in another crouch ready to spring in a matter of a few seconds.

I knew Emmett and the werewolves would make short order of Demetri's remains, my priority at the moment was Bella.

I followed her to the ground but stood warily away from her.

"Bella, love?" I worked to make my voice as smooth as possible. She relaxed but only marginally. "It's over, Bella." I continued. I walked slowly towards her. She stood completely up to meet me.

"Demetri is really…dead?" She asked skeptically looking into my eyes for her answer.

"Yes." I assured her. "It's all over. We can go find Renesemee now." This news didn't seem to effect her as much as I thought it would.

"Did I…kill him?" Bella asked, a slight hysteric edge creeping into her melodic voice.

For a moment, I thought about lying to her about it, but that would probably get me in trouble and make her feel even worse later on. So I told her the truth…

"You helped, yes." I was careful to make it sound like we were discussing everyday chores rather than beheading a sadistic vampire. Nonetheless, shock spread across Bella's face. Perhaps she just now got it…what I was trying to tell her all along. "Bella, love, I know it is a shock at first, but I tried to warn you against all that we are and you didn't listen to me. Instead, you chose to become a monster like me. I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry. But there is no going back. If there were any way at all, I would find it for you, but there isn't."

Bella looked confused. She lifted her shield out of her mind so I could hear her thoughts.

"_What are you babbling about?_"

"Aren't you upset because you finally realized what we truly are, and what you have willingly become?" Now I was confused.

"_Of course not!_"

"Then…why…?"

Bella stopped me before I could form a coherent question.

"_I was only surprised that I helped kill one of the Volturi_."

I was so relieved I laughed out loud. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me." Her face brightened at me as if that were all she needed to hear. I crossed the distance between us and took her hand in mine. It sent a thrill through me like it always did. "I suggest we go find our daughter, then meet up with the others back at the house."


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

It was a familiar path to the Black home where Renesseme was under the very watchful eyes of Billy and Jacob. Jake met us at the door.

"Nessie's fine." He assured us first. "She's in the kitchen with Billy right now. I talked to Sam about an hour ago. A few of the wolves came across Alice and Jasper fighting with those other two leeches with the Volturi…."

"Cauis and Marcus." Edward reminded him coolly.

Jake kept going without missing a breath. "Yeah, anyway, so they joined in and killed one of them. The other one took off." Edward growled in irritation, but Jake ignored it and kept going. "He said they would have followed him but Alice saw that he would just go back to Italy and wouldn't cause any more trouble for the foreseeable future." Jake chuckled at his own joke about Alice's abilities. "They were planning on going back to your house to wait at that point."

This was partial answer to our questions about how things were going with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Any word about Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Not when I talked to Sam, but like I said, that was like an hour ago or more."

"Would you mind phasing again and checking in on them for us, please, Jacob?"

"I guess not," Jake smirked. "Since you asked so politely. Have to admit it, I'm kinda curious myself. Carlisle doesn't seem like the fighting kind. I wonder how he would handle it."

"My guess is that he would try to reason Aro out of this particular collection hunt." Edward paused, then answered one of Jake's silent questions. "Not necessarily. Carlisle is very…diplomatic, you might say. He's talented in his own special way. But if it came down to a fight as the only alternative, Carlisle wouldn't hesitate."

I could only guess what Jake had asked, but judging from the tenor of the answer he was probably worried about relying on Carlisle's ability to defend his family.

Edward suddenly chuckled. "Jake, if you don't mind, would you go try to get Sam now. Bella is getting impatient."

I scowled at them both as they tried to hold back their laughter. I had forgotten my shield again. Jake wasn't as good as Edward was, he was about ready to burst.

"Bella, you never change do you? I'll be back in a few minutes." As he walked around us and headed into the woods he let loose his pent up amusement.

I stomped on Edward's foot and stormed into the house. I doubted it would hurt him but maybe he would get a hint of my irritation. He just loved to tease me about forgetting my vampiric abilities.

Nessie was in the kitchen with Billy. After exchanging brief pleasantries and updates, the three of us headed back to the Cullen house. Jake told us that things were still tight between Aro and Carlisle, and that Aro was insistant that his only purpose in coming was to experiment with the way that Carlisle had chosen to live. No one was buying it. He also told us that Sam and his pack came along and backed Carlisle up. That seemed to put a pause on any immediate attack.

**Everyone is back at the house….**

Edward's POV

As we came inside, I listened intently to what was being said, even though I could also hear what was really going through their minds. Aro all but forgot everything he ever knew when he saw us come through the door with our daughter, his latest prey.

"My dear child!" He exclaimed with pride at the thoughts of a new prize. He beckoned her to him.

Without even thinking about it, I took up a defensive crouch in front of her and hissed at him and his thoughts. Fortunately, Jake took up my right flank. I wouldn't let Nessie go to him. I couldn't let her go to him.

From behind me, she touched my arm and silently pleaded, "Please?"

I hesitated. I couldn't allow the likes of Aro to be near my daughter. As sure as the world existed, he would somehow hurt her. And it would be my fault…just like…always. But she was _asking_ to go to him.

"I know what I'm doing, Dad." She thought. Before I could pull myself together, she sidestepped me and Jake both and walked towards Aro, her hand extended to shake his.

Jake growled from beside me but he didn't try to stop her. In fact, no one was. That didn't matter to me. I would stop her by myself if I had to. But a different hand stopped me from behind and another voice told me to hold off.

"Wait." Bella said. "Give her a chance."

I couldn't believe it. Had everyone lost their minds?

Bella must have read my expression because she lifted the shield from her mind to encircle me so I could hear her thoughts too.

"She has part of me in her." Bella said significantly.

"Fascinating." Aro said cutting our private conversation off. "Such a child could have only come from the most unique parents."

Nessie didn't like the man, but she beamed her charm at him, at his compliment none-the-less.

I had seen everything that Aro had seen, but there seemed to have been parts missing, like…she had a shield of some kind too.

Uh-oh. Here it comes, the true purpose of Aro's coming.

"Dear one," Aro crooned. "Have you ever considered coming to Italy for a time?"


	11. Chapter 11

As angelic as could be, Nessie answered that it had never crossed her mind. "I've always wanted to see such places though." She confessed.

Aro beamed as if he knew he had won. His thoughts mirrored his look.

"But," Nessie continued confidently holding her head up high in defiance, "if its all the same to you sir, I'd rather stay here."

For one brief moment Aro faltered, but he recovered quickly.

"Dear child, Volterra would be such an exotic home and I could show and teach you histories the world has never known." Aro's voice purred as if to lure her away.

As a father I let my feelings be known by growling deeply in threat if Aro dared take my daughter. It both pleased and surprised me when Jacob echoed my feelings with an impressive growl of his own.

Thank the good Lord that Nessie also inherited her mother's stubbornness as well as her shielding abilities. She wouldn't be swayed.

"Perhaps _we_ will make a visit to Italy one day Mr. Aro." Nessie said with an edge growing in her voice.

I was sure that the 'that's-my-daughter' pride was beginning to show on my face.

Aro took one step towards Renesemee. Without thinking I sunk into a crouch ready to spring on him. But quick as a flash Aro's thoughts changed. Well, not completely. He was still thinking about Nessie, but his thoughts were mostly wonder.

In the same instant Aro turned to Carlisle to take his leave.

"Carlisle, this visit has been most educational. It was quite interesting to experiment with your lifestyle here. However, I must say that after so many centuries my preference remains the same."

"Aro, it was a pleasure to show you an alternative feeding style." Even Carlisle's voice was stressed. However, he bowed graciously as a proper gentleman should.

"Come dear ones. Let us return to Italy."

As the remainder of the group exited, Aro looked back at Carlisle with a grin. "We must get together some time my old friend…for old times sake."

With that they were gone. But their presence still hinged with everyone. And Aro's final memories were still with me. As I watched Carlisle, I could see he had picked up on the meaning of Aro's little invitation and he was now reliving the same memories.

"Creeptastic." It was Jake who broke the silence. He shuddered. "Doc, is it normal vampire behavior to get freakier with age?" He asked coming up behind Carlisle and patting him on the back.

Carlisle grinned marginally in response. "Not that I'm aware of, Jake. But every personality is different."

By this time everyone had come back to life. Nessie and Bella were quietly talking, as were Emmett, Rose and Esme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Days later….**

Bella POV

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Jasper come into the room. He looked concerned.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked, immediately tense.

He walked, at human pace, to stand in front of me before he spoke. Even then he looked down at the floor or out the window as if he were snitching on his best friend.

"Bella, do you happen to know what is going on with Edward?"

I relaxed but only marginally, "No, why?"

Again, he avoided looking me in the eyes, and, although it wasn't necessary, he swallowed hard before continuing. At first I thought it was just that Jasper was still somewhat shy of me, but then I guessed that he was acting this way because he didn't want to reveal something that he wasn't supposed to about Edward, something Edward might have confided himself if he wished to.

"Yes and no," Jasper grinned as he watched me.

We both laughed about his ability to read my emotions.

"Just remember I can stop that if I want to, Jasper." I teased. "Now, what is this about Edward?"

He was instantly serious. "Well, I was just wondering why he was feeling…"

"Yes?" I pressed.

"Edward's feeling things like dejection, loneliness, fear, anger, bitterness, dread,…" He trailed off and finally looked me straight in the eye.

It took me a minute to recover. Those were certainly strange emotions for Edward, and I didn't know why he would have them. Since what was left of the Volturi was gone again, things had pretty much returned to normal. We had even gotten around to having Rensesmee's birthday party, even though it was a day late. Edward has seemed pretty enthusiastic about the whole affair then.

"Did you not notice that at Renesemee's party Edward was acting like a second Alice?"

I thought that over. Come to think of it, he had been a little more than a bit enthusiastic about the whole affair. Edward had had a custom piano made for Rensemee and had written her a special lullaby for the occasion.

"I understand your confusion, Bella. Also, Alice had a vision during the party and I think it disturbed Edward a great deal."

"What was it?"

"Nessie and Jacob."

I still didn't get what Jasper was getting at. Those two were together a lot, always had been.

Jasper decided he needed to clarify. "They told each other that they loved one another, then…"

He didn't have to say any more. I got the gist of the rest of the vision. And as a mother, it was more than I really wanted to know about. I shuddered. I could imagine how a vision like that would affect a mind-reading, overprotective father like Edward. I was surprised he didn't try killing Jake for even thinking it.

I still didn't know what to say, but Jasper explained the one detail that explained everything.

"I think that Edward believes he's losing Resesemee to Jacob."

Oh! Now I got it!

"But…why should he?" I didn't want Edward to feel like this but I didn't know what to do about it either.

"Jacob imprinted on Nessie, now they are practically inseparable." Jasper explained. "As bad as it is for him to deal with Jacob being a wolf, believe me when I say Edward is feeling what every father feels when their daughter finds someone else to love and spend time with. And it can be very hard for them to deal with."

"Really?" I asked. Jasper smirked at me slightly.

"Who better than I would know what a father feels?"

"Indeed." I agreed with a smile.

What every father feels. Had Charlie felt like he had lost me when I was with Edward and eventually married him? What must that be like? There were a few dim human memories that suggested Charlie had felt the same way. For example, his reaction when Edward came back after he left, or after Charlie had spent the day with Billy while we were fighting the newborns, or after graduation, and then the wedding and honeymoon.

"There are priorities for a father," Jasper continued after a moment of silence while I contemplated all of this. "He wants his child to be healthy and happy but he also wants them to always be around." He paused again to let me absorb all of this and the emotion that he was trying to relate to me.

I could only understand from a mother's perspective. I mean, I wanted all of those things for Renesemee too, of course, but I gave her her space and time.

"It's not enough that she lives forever," he resumed. "A father always wants to be his daughter's #1. You can understand why we thought that it was impossible for a vampire to have children. So when you guys had Renesemee and he almost lost you, it was very amazing and very difficult for him."

"Oh." My voice was barely a whisper. I had never stopped to think of it that way. We all knew that Renesemee was a miracle, a gift. But it suddenly overwhelmed me just how much so. Edward never expected to have children because he was a vampire. I had taken that for granted at the time. When I was pregnant, he did want the baby, but he wanted me alive to. Changing me to save my life after Renesemee was born gave him the best of both worlds…literally.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jasper apologized. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you like this. But I thought you should know."

I walked over to Jasper and patted his arm. "Thank you, Jasper. I'm glad you did. It gives me a greater appreciation for my little family."

He smiled. "Yes. I can tell."

I smiled back. "I'll talk to Edward."

Jasper took one step back and nodded and then turned to leave. I barely noticed when he stopped in the doorway. I was lost in thought.

"What's so amusing, Bella?" Jasper asked as he turned to watch me begin to giggle uncontrollably and absorbed my mood.

"I was…just trying…to picture you…as a father." I managed to get out. As I did, I was struck my new mental pictures which started a fresh round of giggles.

"Oh." Jasper said rolling his eyes. "I'm quite content being an uncle, thank you. Besides," he shot me a mock, horrified smirk, "can you imagine Alice as a mother?"

Very sobering thought.

I shook my head. "Poor child."

We both started laughing out loud then.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

"Where's Edward? I asked impatiently. I had seen the rest of the Cullen's when I came home.

"He's up in his room sulking." Emmett said.

"Sulking? Why?" I was getting read to pounce on my prankster brother-in-law. "What did you do to him?"

"Easy, Bella. I didn't do it this time…"

I started to turn on Jasper. He was sometimes just as bad. Honestly, sometimes I was as protective of Edward as he was of me.

"No one did anything to him." Carlisle spoke up from beside the piano where he was listening to his wife play. "He just came home and went right upstairs with hardly a word. A short time later, Nessie came in but left with Jacob after that."

I stood up from my crouch as he explained. After a hasty 'excuse me,' I ran upstairs to find Edward.

I opened the bedroom door and walked in silently but I knew he knew I was there. He was sitting on the far edge of the bed facing the wall windows. His hands were fidgeting in his lap and he seemed to be staring out into the forest but not really seeing anything.

"My love?" I said.

"Anmchara." He acknowledged as he raised his arm out beckoning me to his side. I willingly complied and helped myself to sitting on his lap. If I had been human I would have been flushed with pleasure at him calling me that.

Some time ago I decided to become just as educated as the rest of the Cullen's. First, I wanted to learn a different language. I had chosen Gaelic because of my fascination with the Irish and Edward was helping me with it. 'Anmchara' was Gaelic for 'soul mate'…just what we were.

I turned his face towards me so I could see his eyes. He smiled at me but it wasn't without effort. He acted…weary, defeated, somehow. "Edward? What is it? You know I don't like to see you unhappy."

He smiled again. "I had a long talk with Reneseme this morning. I was just thinking about some things she said." He admitted.

I looked away. I didn't want to pry into their private father/daughter relationship but I wondered what they would have talked about that would leave him like this. Edward chuckled and I looked at him again. I gave him a questioning glare.

"You get an adorable expression of frustration when you're confused." Edward explained.

I grimaced at him. "This isn't about me." I pouted.

Edward chuckled again. We both looked out the window for a few minutes.

Finally, I looked at him again and gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Edward growled.

"But I am sorry I can't do anything for it, anything to make it better."

"I swear, Bella, one day of these days I'm going to make you pay me for every time you apologize unnecessarily."

Now I laughed at him. "What's money when your immortal or one has so much money?" I pressed my lips to his neck.

He turned thoughtful under my kisses. "Who said anything about money? I'm sure I could find something important enough to you to demand."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Such as?" I asked playfully.

"Mhmmm. Kisses, for one thing."

"Ha! Some punishment that would be." I mocked.

Edward cocked his head to one side speculatively. "Well," he mused, "how about hours of shopping with Alice?"

That was a horrifying thought. "No!" I pleaded like a child, "Absolutely not! Anything but that!"

Edward rolled back onto the bed in laughter bringing me down on top of him.

"It would be cruel and unusual punishment." I continued.

He didn't say anything until he quit laughing then asked as menacingly as he could, "And what do you plan to do about it? Have your father arrest me?"

"I just might. You know he would love the chance to try." I shoved against his chest, half in irritation, half trying to get up, but Edward wasn't having that.

"Where do you think you're going, Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, shocked; tightening his grip around my waist.

He was loving this.

"I'm getting out of here if you're just going to think up ways to torture me."

I had barely finished before Edward's hand had braced my neck and he pulled me back down to him. In the same instant his lips crashed into mine, taking my breath away, even though breathing wasn't really necessary. He rolled us over until he was on top of me.

He didn't have to be but, out of habit, Edward was still very careful with me like I was still so breakable.

I was just beginning to unbutton his shirt when he stopped. He lifted himself up on his hands (like if he were doing push-ups over me) and listened.

Immediately alert, I listened too. The only difference I could make out was that Jake and Renesemee were back. However, it was probably the way they were talking to each other and what Jake was undoubtedly thinking that caught Edward's attention. Edward still had a little bit of a problem dealing with Jake and Renesemee's relationship, as a vampire and as a father.

"Now, Edward…" I began sternly.

"Excuse me a few moments, love." Edward said as he gave me one more kiss then moved off of me and went towards the door. He was all seriousness again and the same gloom seemed to creep back on him. He stopped and sighed before he turned back to me and said, "You know, you and Nessie are more alike than you realize, Bella…thank you."

The emotion was thick in his voice now.

"For what?" I asked.

He walked slowly up to me and brushed my cheek with the back of his fingers and smiled before he spoke.

"Everything, love…everything."

After that he was gone at vampire speed. I listened again, waiting for the eruption that I was sure to happen. Instead I heard Edward calmly talking to Jake. I wonder how much effort that was taking.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward POV

It was hard to stay focused on what I was trying to do, listening to Jacob's thoughts but I owed this much to my daughter.

"Jake, may I have a word."

Jacob sauntered over to me with Nessie close behind.

"Alone, if you please." I requested. What I had to say was going to be hard enough without everyone else listening in.

I ran out the door not waiting to see if Jake followed or what the others might be thinking. But I heard his pondering thoughts behind me so I knew he had come.

We went some distance into the woods before I came to a stop and faced him. I stopped so suddenly that Jake wasn't paying enough attention and almost crashed into me.

"Sorry," he apologized, "You run kinda fast."

"It comes in handy at times." I said stiffly. I was trying to be open-minded and accepting but I was already feeling hollow like something was missing.

"You proposed to my daughter." It wasn't a question and it wasn't a judgment. It was simply a statement of fact.

"Yes." He admitted.

Neither one of us knew what else to say so we just stared at one another for a few tense, awkward moments.

Jake finally broke through my own thoughts with his silent question, "_Why hasn't he just jumped all over me, yelled and screamed and then tried to kill me yet?_"

I had to smile at how well he knew me. "Believe me, I've seriously considered it." I answered.

"I didn't think…." Jake began sheepishly (which was strange coming from a wolf), he swallowed hard then continued, never looking me in they eye until the end, "I didn't think you would take it all that well. I knew that Nessie would never do anything against you and Bella, but…I had to know how she feels…I mean…"

"Yes, Jake, I know. Renesemee…" I sighed. It felt like I was about to make a public confession in front of the entire world. "She talks to you the way Bella does to me. I know that Bella and I will last forever, so I'm betting that you will to."

Jake was stunned, his thoughts incoherent as he processed that.

"You mean…you're really going….to allow us to…get married." He stammered.

"You seem to be what Renesemee wants." I was resigned. "I, like you, couldn't refuse her what she wants the most, what will make her happy."

Jake stared off into the distance as he thought. I carefully listened.

"No, you're not." I confirmed one of his thoughts after a few minutes of silence.

He shot me a classic Jake mocking look. "You mean I'm not worthy of your half-vampire offspring?" He said aloud.

I bit back a growl. I almost rescinded my acceptance right then. I tightened my fist and fought to control myself. "Don't push me too far." I warned.

"_Lighten up,_" Jake thought, _"You know I didn't mean it._"

"I do wonder though." He continued aloud.

"You wonder a lot. About what in particular?"

"Why, why you're allowing it."

"I would have thought that you would be happy about the situation and not question my motives." I was beginning to get annoyed. Wasn't it enough that he take my precious daughter, instead he found it necessary to play 20 questions about it as well.

"I am," Jake said smugly. "But I'm still curious."

"'Curiosity killed the cat'" I quoted. "…or wolf, as the case may be." I added darkly.

"Try it." He dared. This time I did growl at him. However, he turned serious again and said, "You know, Edward, I will fight for and protect Nessie just as much as you do Bella." There was a thought. No one could do more or love more than Bella and I do, of that I was sure.

"I'm counting on that, Jake; until I get used to the idea that is the only thing that has convinced me that this could actually be a good thing. She will need you."

Jake turned smug again. "Well, there's not accounting for taste." He paused for emphasis before he continued. "I guess she inherited that from her mother too."

"No doubt," I agreed coldly.

"_Wow. I expected him to jump all over that one._" Jake thought again.

"I've caused a lot of things in Bella's life, and still she chose me. How or why, I'll never know. We are supposed to be threatening to humans but instead she falls in love with me." I answered.

"Are you still upset that Bella became a vampire?"

I stared at him darkly for a moment. How in the world could I possibly be mad at Bella? How could I be upset of spending eternity with her? "Not at all; you would be hard pressed to find a happier…man in the entire world in all of history. I love the fact that I get to share forever…literally....with Bella. I just hate that it had to be this way."

"Why? Doesn't the end justify the means?" Jake asked truly dumbfounded.

"How would you feel to condemn Renesemee to eternal damnation for your own selfishness?" I gave him time to think about that and then added, "It was the most unforgivable, selfish act possible. You fought for Bella, then for Renesemee…for all of us. You were there, by our side, when we needed you, despite our….differences. That just goes to show me that you are serious about protecting my daughter. And since Renesemee seems to have inherited her clumsy habits from her mother, I'm afraid that it's going to take a wolf to keep her out of harms way."


End file.
